


Turtle Ducks On The Lake

by RevyDutch



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, turtleduckdatenight2k15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevyDutch/pseuds/RevyDutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami take a stroll through Avatar Korra Park. A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtle Ducks On The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to tumblr user theloveworthlivingfor for the prompt and lovelybibabes for suggesting I write the thing.

Korra and Asami walked, hand in hand, through Avatar Korra Park on a beautiful summer night.

"It's so nice to finally get a break," Asami yawned as she stretched. "There's been so much to do since we came back, but I guess we should have expected it."

"Well, I think you should take some more breaks. You've been working the hardest!" Korra replied, her trademark grin lighting up Asami's night. Asami smiled back.

"Well, maybe in the smarts department..." she chuckled.

"Hey, I'm smart!" Korra retorted, playfully pouting. "Look, I can do this!" Korra let go of Asami's hand as they passed small man-made lake nearby. She quickly found her fishy prey and waterbended it out of the water. She grinned at her acomplishment and turned back to see if her girlfriend was proud of her too. She smiled a bit awkwardly, but of course that was because the police were about to chase Korra again for public fishing. Korra quickly put the fish back, and resumed her walk with Asami.

"Okay, so you're the brains," Korra said, defeated. Their stroll continued until they found themselves at a grand lake in the middle of the park. At a dock nearby, some turtle-duck pedal boats were available to rent. Korra grabbed Asami by the hand and dragged her over to the young teenager manning the rentals.

"Hey, what's the maximum time we can take one of these bad boys out for?" Korra asked, trying maybe a bit too hard to be cool. Of course, it was these dorky moments that Asami loved about Korra, so she didn't mind it too much. The kid at the dock sighed as if he wasn't getting paid enough for this.

"Just throw some cash in the jar and take it out, whatever." He grunted. Korra turned to Asami, the two of them shared a shrug, and so Asami put in a nice 100 Yuan bill in the jar. Now walking arm and arm to the docked turtle-duck boat, they chuckled a bit over the dock-boy's priceless reaction to such a high tip. ( _It really pays off to have a rich girlfriend_ , Korra thought.)

The two of them worked together to paddle the boat to the middle of the pond, and then left it to naturally swim with the waves. The Harmony Tower, always a prideful landmark for the city, was a stunning background for the night. Korra laid back and Asami cuddled up beside her, resting her head softly on Korra's chest. 

The two of them smiled so preciously. They both had gone down such harsh journeys, and it still seemed so surreal for them that their lives finally found some peace. Korra kissed Asami's head as she cuddled up closer to her. 

"Beautiful..." Korra mouthed, the tiniest voice escaping her mouth. Asami looked up and around at the scene. She smiled, and laid back down on Korra.

"Thanks, you too," she said. The two of them remained smiling on the boat for the rest of the night.


End file.
